Things We Will Do
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: In which Kamiizumi and Geist go through the challenges of organizing their own wedding while praying that everything doesn't blow up in their faces, and finally, at the very end of it all, get married. (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bravely Default or Bravely Second, otherwise GeistxKamiizumi would totally be canon by the time of the third Bravely game if it ever comes out.**

 **Author note: Here it is—** _ **the GeistxKamiizumi wedding!**_ **I know all of you readers have happily anticipated this as well as myself, and I am so pleased to finally share this with all of you! Thank you to everyone who supported this ship and this continuum through your reading, your reviews, reblogging the links to my fics in this continuum, and all that you've told me about your excitement for the ship! I don't think I could have gone so far without all of you, and I am** _ **so**_ **grateful for all of you reading!**

 **Warning: Takes place post-Bravely Second therefore spoilers for both Bravely Default and Second, takes place within the "Things We Cannot Undo" Continuum and therefore there are continuity nods, GeistxKamiizumi.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading this! XD**

* * *

 _ **Things We Will Do**_

Summary: In which Kamiizumi and Geist go through the challenges of organizing their own wedding while praying that everything doesn't blow up in their faces, and finally, at the very end of it all, get married.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this."

It was a month since they got engaged. Geist gaped at Nobutsuna's statement.

"Nobutsuna, we can't just run away from wedding plans! I mean," The Exorcist watched the Swordmaster pace back and forth in their shared room, "Can we?"

"Actually," Kamiizumi turned towards him, hands fidgeting at his sides. "we can. We can _elope!_ Maybe it'll make everything easier."

Geist raised an eyebrow. "Braev would be pissed at you for eternity if we did that. You're his best friend!"

The Swordmaster sighed, nodding as he forced himself to take a deep breath. "I-I know…he would be." A weak chuckle escaped him, before he moved to sit on the bed beside his fiancé. "It's just…how are we going to handle the guests? Everyone is going to come regardless of invitations. We might as well just have Praline shout it out for the whole world to hear!"

Geist paled as he realized that the other was, indeed, correct. "…The reception would be chaos."

"That is true." The Swordmaster clenched his teeth at that. "Maybe we should just get rid of the reception and have the ceremony only?"

"I don't know if we can." The Exorcist sighed. "I mean, most weddings usually _do_ have a reception."

"But," Kamiizumi looked to him, "We'll be feeding way more than just a few of us if we keep it."

"Eugh. _True."_ Geist frowned. "Maybe we'll cut that out…then again, I don't know. I mean, I already got Angelo and Aimee to help make the wedding cake!"

"Maybe we could just do cupcakes?"

"We have who-knows-how-many people, Tsuna. I don't think cupcakes will cover it. Especially if people want seconds of the cake…" The Exorcist inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "I'm just surprised that they're giving us a discount on this cake."

The Swordmaster gently ruffled the other's hair, and chuckled at Geist practically nuzzling into his touch. "If they didn't, Geist, we'd be quite broke."

"Ah…that is also true." Geist chuckled, then curled up next to him, both of them laying back in bed. "Honestly, though, it makes me wonder what will be the most nerve-wracking about the wedding. I think food is the least of our troubles."

Kamiizumi kissed his forehead, smiling faintly back at him. "We'll see soon, won't we?"

* * *

Though food was an issue (kind of), there were worse issues...like choosing the Best Man and Maid of Honor, for example.

The Best Man was easy to decide, as Kamiizumi decided that Braev should have the honor of it, but Geist wasn't exactly sure who to choose as the Maid of Honor. Nor did Kamiizumi.

"I feel like we should have Mahzer be the Maid of Honor, given she's already married to Braev, but I also feel like it's fitting to have someone from the Empire! I mean," Kamiizumi looked to Geist, "You come from the Empire and Mahzer is one of the Duchy. It only seems fair we involve people from both the Duchy and the Empire…"

The Exorcist nodded, closing his eyes briefly. "I agree. We're having Minette as the flower girl, so that's not an option, but I don't know whether I want Aimee or Bella being the Maid…if I separate Aimee from Angelo, they'll both throw a fit, and "

"Praline will throw a fit either way if she doesn't get picked, no matter who gets picked." The Swordmaster grimaced. "And…I would ask Edea, but she's already busy helping us plan the party afterwards!"

"Nobutsuna?" Braev knocked on the open doorway of the Exorcist's office (Geist and Kamiizumi were in the Central Healing Tower) as he spoke up. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important."

"Braev!" Kamiizumi offered the former Templar a smile. "Just trying to figure out all the wedding arrangements, that's all. Particularly who the Maid of Honor and the Best Man should be."

"I was thinking you might choose me and Mahzer, actually." Braev managed, "But…we'll have to decline."

The Swordmaster's face crumpled, and Geist gently squeezed his hand. "What!? Why?"

"Because…" Mahzer entered the office along with Braev, offering Kamiizumi a smile, "I know we all don't quite have family members to be there for us, our own mothers and fathers to be present because of the Great Plague. But….Braev and I consider you family, Nobutsuna, and we'd like to walk you down the aisle on the day of the wedding."

Kamiizumi gaped a bit, eyes widening, breath catching in his throat as he processed this. He closed his mouth, swallowing, then spoke.

"You…you both want to walk me down the aisle?"

Both of them nodded, and the Swordmaster pulled them both into a hug. Geist chuckled, watching the three. He didn't know Braev and Mahzer too well, but he knew they were very close with Kamiizumi (close enough that Kamiizumi and Braev had both had romantic affection for Mahzer before Braev married Mahzer but were fine about that).

After Braev and Mahzer had left them both so they could continue trying to figure out the rest of the wedding, after Braev also offered to help Geist and Kamiizumi figure out wedding outfits, Geist spoke up again.

"The Kaiser spoke to me the other day. He'll be the one walking _me_ down the aisle."

"Really?" Kamiizumi smiled. "That sounds wonderful. I'm glad he's the one doing it."

"Yes…" Geist closed his eyes, thinking back to the times in the Empire. "I would have died for him. Part of me thinks I still would, now. In a way, he's a…second son, to me."

"Is that so?"

The teasing tone of Kamiizumi's voice had Geist's face flushing immediately. "Hey! He's like Janne—both are younger than me, they're practically still boys! How could I not care for them like more sons?!"

"I'm not making fun of you for it, I just find that so amusing." The Swordmaster's eyes glinted with glee. "Perhaps we'll have to add them to the family tree along with our other unofficial relations?"

"Yes…" Geist chuckled, then paused. "Do you think we should _actually_ have Janne as the Maid of Honor if we're having Mahzer and Braev walk you down the aisle?"

"I don't know." Kamiizumi paused, thinking. "I mean…you and Janne are closer. What do you think?"

"Maybe not Janne." Geist grimaced. "But not Praline either."

Kamiizumi nodded, grimacing. " _Definitely_ not Praline."

* * *

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I'M NOT THE MAID OF HONOR!?_ I WANNA BE YOUR BRIDESMAID AT LEASTTTTTT!"

Praline A La Mode practically half-screamed, half-sang that into Kamiizumi's face. The Swordmaster shut his eyes tight, recoiling from her screeching voice, before clearing his throat.

"Praline," He managed, "I came to see you to tell you that you WILL be one of the bridesmaids. Same with Kikyo! Dark Vestal Bella will also be one as well."

"How many bridesmaids and groomsmen are we having?" Geist asked.

Kamiizumi grimaced. "Honestly? I didn't quite think of that….Well, we'll see how many potential bridesmaids and groomsmen we get, and then we'll try to even the numbers. I know I was the best man at Braev and Mahzer's wedding, but we did have other people…"

"I would ask Angelo and Aimee, but," The Exorcist grimaced, "I think they're more than occupied with figuring out all the food for the wedding at this point. Apparently they're roping in Yew and Magnolia to help, too…"

"Oh my Crystals." The Swordmaster looked even more nervewracked at this. "Do you think…do you think the reception is going to be that chaotic!?"

"Well," Geist gestured with a hand, "Given everyone we know and how they all get along, should we really be surprised by this?"

He could only sigh. "You never know, Geist….they could always make it wilder."

The Exorcist nodded. "That is very true." He paused, before gently placing a hand over Kamiizumi's own, squeezing it. "It'll be okay. We'll figure it out together."

Kamiizumi looked to him softly. "Y-you think so?"

Geist smiled. "We made it this far already. I think we can make it all the way through."

* * *

The next problem: _Figuring out the priest or person that marries the wedded couple together._

The Swordmaster looked like he might rip his hair out. _"Who_ are we going to have be the priest or whatever figure says 'you may kiss the bride' and such? I can't believe we forgot!"

"Uh…" Geist tried to reassure his fiancé, "Why not Nikolai? His Asterisk IS the Bishop, after all. Or we could get her former Holiness to do it…"

"I don't think Agnes is legally allowed to do it, given that she stepped down, so we might have to go with Nikolai." The Swordmaster pondered this a bit longer, then, "What about Norzen? He's an Astrologist, sure, but he's also loud enough to make sure absolutely everyone hears him."

Geist swallowed. "A-are you sure you want him as the priest…? Does he even have a marriage license?"

"I don't know. I should probably ask. Also, better him yelling than Barbarossa." Kamiizumi paused, then snapped his fingers. "Wait...Barbarossa. _Why_ didn't I think of him earlier? He should be the best man!"

"What!?" The Exorcist's jaw dropped. "Y-you want him as best man?"

"Yes! I mean," The Swordmaster smiled, "He and I have been through quite a bit, together. He was my right hand during the Eisen Civil War, and though he's loud and all, I consider him trustworthy and a close friend."

Geist nodded. "Yes, that makes the best sense…But then who do we have as Maid of Honor?"

Both men grimaced. Who could bear being with Barbarossa?

"Edea?" Kamiizumi finally suggested.

Geist blinked. "You…think Edea could be Maid of Honor?"

"Perhaps, if she wants to. I mean," Kamiizumi thought, "She's helping to provide the venue for our wedding as is, and she's helped with making invitations and such. Though we've done most of the planning ourselves, she did help a lot. Also, I'm pretty sure she can bear being away from Ringabel for at least a short while during the ceremony."

The Exorcist couldn't help but laugh. "That's true. A little harsh, but true."

"I'll have Ringabel as one of the groomsmen." The Swordmaster managed. "IF you don't mind, that is."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with that." Geist shrugged. "He and I have a rematch to do in the near future, you know."

"Yes, I know." The Swordmaster kissed him. "And I promise, whenever that happens, that I'll be there to watch."

* * *

Another problem: Wedding outfits.

"Should we both wear kimonos? Should we both wear suits?"

"I don't know! Which one are you more comfy with?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've worn _your_ kimonos before and I'm fine with those, but I do like suits…"

"I know, I have the same issue!"

"Maybe you could…wear an extra-special kimono or something and I can wear a suit?"

"….You know what, Geist? Let's just go with that."

"Agreed, Tsuna."

This was, surprisingly, the least of their worries for their wedding.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this."

It was Geist that spoke this. Kamiizumi groaned as he lay in bed beside him.

"Geist, it's the day before the wedding. Why didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

"I don't know, I just…" Geist turned so he could curl up against the Swordmaster and bury his face in his chest. "I don't know. I just…am I going to be a good husband to you? I…" He sighed. "I…question, my being good for you. I know it's weird, but…that's how it is. Is that weird?"

"I wonder the same as well, Geist. And no, I don't think that's weird." Kamiizumi looked towards his fiancé, kissing the top of his head. "I'd like to think we've been good friends, lovers and fiancés to each other so far. We've lived together for about two years now, raising both our children together, and we…we've always talked things out pretty well, when we had our conflicts."

"You forgot the great sex life on top of that," Geist noted, smiling. "Otherwise, I think that's accurate."

The Swordmaster's face reddened considerably. "…Yes, I _did_ forget that part. How did I forget it!?"

"Well, sex isn't everything." He chuckled, kissing the Swordmaster's cheek. "Whether it's consistent or not, it…it's only a small thing out of this whole relationship."

"You're right." Kamiizumi kissed Geist on the lips, a peck. Geist laughed, kissing him deeper, wrapping his arms around him.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

Kamiizumi hummed, wrapping his arms around him also. "I think you have, Geist."

Both of them kept curling up against each other, chest to chest, hip to hip. Despite their sleepiness, despite knowing the next day was the wedding, both men just wanted to spend this night being as close to each other as they could.

"Did I…" Kamiizumi murmured between kisses, "Did I tell you how much I love you, too?"

Geist smiled even more into the following kiss, before pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

"Hell _yes_ you have, Tsuna."

* * *

The morning of the wedding came.

Geist paced around in a white suit, with a red rose pinned to the collar of his jacket.

"Reaper, chill." Janne watched the other quietly, leaning against the wall. "The wedding doesn't start for at least an hour!"

"I know, I just…" He sighed, stopping in his tracks, head turning towards the other. "I just want this to go perfectly. Tsuna deserves that for his first wedding, and…Crystals, it's…" He moved to lean against the wall opposite Janne, frowning, "I mean, it's not like things went horrendously wrong for my first wedding, but…I want him to have the fairytale wedding of his dreams."

The Fencer slowly nodded. He might still be a single guy right now, but he could kind of understand the other's thought process.

"Look," Janne chuckled faintly, "Nothing is perfect. I mean…none of us are perfect as people, I think we've known that for a while. Maybe you need to let go of worrying a bit and just enjoy the ride. You and the Swordmaster are happy together, right? Being parents and even getting married today, that is. I bet you two have a lot more to look forwards to."

Geist went quiet, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. He slowly exhaled through his nose, opening his eyes again.

"Yeah." He finally managed. "We're happy."

"It's your big day." Janne managed, offering him a grin. "You both should enjoy it. And if anyone heckles you," His eyes glinted, almost steely, "I'll personally kick 'em out for you."

Geist laughed at that, soft and steady.

"Thanks, Janne."

* * *

"Are you alright, Swordmaster?"

It was Kamiizumi that paced about, with just Barbarossa there for him.

"Master," Edea sighed, "You'll be fine. Worrying about this is only going to make it worse!"

"I know, I know I just," Kamiizumi whirled around to face Edea, face flushed, "I'm not mortified, I just….never mind, I lied. I'm mortified. Crystals," He looked down at himself in his wedding attire, then up at the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, "How did I get into all of this, again?"

Edea stared. "Do you want me to start recounting your and Geist's relationship as of two years ago?"

"That was a rhetorical question, Edea."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

Barbarossa chuckled at the two giving each other weird looks. "I'm sure Geist will be pleased to see ya all decked out, Swordmaster! Did he get to peek beforehand?"

"No, not exactly." Kamiizumi's face went red. "I mean…we figured that he would wear a suit and I'm going to wear a special kimono for the occasion, but we went shopping for our outfits separately. The only thing we kept in mind was the colour scheme so at least it would match in that way."

"Ah, I see…"

Edea grimaced. "I do hope you two didn't get anything too weird to wear that you look out of place, no offense."

"Well, it's out of our hands now." The Swordmaster managed. "Geist keeps reminding me that I can't always control everything…and it's true, I can't. But," He smiled, looking up at both the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. "I think I bit better knowing that…I should just try to make the best of the situation."

"Even if everyone goes wild at the reception?" Barbarossa spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

Kamiizumi laughed. "Let's just get through the actual wedding first, shall we?"

* * *

" _Everyone!"_ Norzen Horoskoff boomed from the end of the hall. "The wedding will now begin!"

Everyone stood up from their seats, excitedly looking to the entrance where everyone would be walking through—groomsmen, bridesmaids, Best Man, Maid of Honor, Ring Bearer, Flower Girl, and of course the two grooms themselves.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen, including the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, made their way down the aisle. It looked a little silly, having the Grand Marshal who was so short being arm-in-arm with the much-taller Pirate Hayreddin Barbarossa, but who said that this wedding would be conventional?

Next, it was Minette and Revenant that made their way down the aisle. Given that they were the children of the two people getting married, it made sense for Minette to be the Flower Girl and have Revenant be the Ring Bearer. Revenant looked pretty proud that he got to do that, but also excited, given how he animatedly waved to everyone as he walked down the aisle. Minette herself was accompanied by a clowder of cats, all of them scattering flower petals all over as much ground as they could.

Geist walked down the aisle next, after all the groomsmen and Maid of Honor. Arm in arm with the Kaiser of the Grantz Empire, Geist had decided to go somewhat simplistic, wearing white clothing with flecks of gold throughout. His heeled shoes were white, to match the slacks and jacket, and he wore a white, more flowy blouse underneath, but he also had on a gold-threaded waistcoat, so he wouldn't be completely in white. He even went to the effort of making sure the blood wasn't on his face, because he didn't really want to be that bloody-looking on their wedding day, of all days.

And then…Kamiizumi came in, escorted by both Braev and Mahzer. The former Templar and Mahzer both wore respectable suit and dress, but it was clear that Kamiizumi was….stunning, in what he wore. He wore no veil, but he had small, pink flowers braided into his dark hair, almost forming a sort of tiara on their own. His kimono, a pearly white, had an emerald green obi, with pink cherry blossoms on it. As he walked down the aisle, accompanied by both childhood friends, Geist couldn't take his eyes off him at all.

Nobutsuna Kamiizumi looked…beautiful. Even better was the fact that they basically somewhat matched or complemented each other in dress style, and thank goodness for that.

"You look beautiful," Geist whispered, as Kamiizumi moved to stand by his side.

The Swordmaster smiled back at the Exorcist, leaning towards him to whisper, "You look beautiful, Geist."

He sounded on the verge of crying, but it was out of joy, and awe. Geist smiled, the two of them embracing, before Norzen started addressing everyone present.

"Here we are, gathered today to celebrate the marriage of Nobutsuna Kamiizumi and Geist Grace!"

Kamiizumi and Geist both held hands as Norzen made his opening remarks, both of them sideglancing or fully looking to each other, as well as to their children and the crowd occasionally. The Swordmaster felt butterflies in his own stomach, swallowing as he looked to Geist once. The Exorcist smiled back at him, gently, squeezing his hand, and Kamiizumi did the same in return.

"And now," Norzen managed, "The vows, as well as the exchanging of the rings." He looked to Geist. "Geist, would you like to start…?"

"Yes." The Exorcist nodded, as Revenant presented the rings to both Swordmaster and Exorcist.

"Nobutsuna…" Geist took a deep breath, facing Kamiizumi, red eyes gazing into darker ones. "I…Crystals, I wasn't really sure what to say for the vows while preparing beforehand. I mean, I could say all the typical things—to promise to care for you forever, as well as our children, that I love you, but…you already know that. You already know that I've promised that, and I meant to fulfill all of that."

His hands squeezed the Swordmaster's own as he continued, before slipping one of the wedding rings onto Kamiizumi's finger. "We…we've been through a lot together. We have done, and currently do, a lot together. There are things we cannot undo, and things we can do. But…with us being together, through marrying each other, I look forwards to the things that we _will_ do, too."

A scattering of ' _awwsssss'_ echoed from the attendees, especially from Praline. Kamiizumi smiled, smiled widely, a spark of something in his eyes. One of his hands let go of Geist's own to wipe his own face, and the Exorcist realized that Kamiizumi was crying.

"Tsuna," Geist let go of Kamiizumi's hands, reaching for the handkerchief in his suit pocket, "Do you…?"

"No, no, I'll be okay." The Swordmaster reassured him, wiping his eyes with both hands once, then twice. "Just a moment…sorry, just…"

"It's okay." The Exorcist whispered, making eye contact with him. "Take your time. It's _okay_ , Tsuna."

Kamiizumi nodded, slowly inhaled, and lowered his hands from his eyes, firmly taking Geist's hands in his and squeezing them as he looked to him, speaking.

"Geist, I…I never thought that I would have this sort of thing. With….with anyone. Especially at my age, at this time, I never thought I could fall so in love with you. And now we have. And…I am so, so grateful that we're together, and that we'll…that we'll continue being together. I'm excited for the things we've already done, the things we can do, and especially for the things we will do."

The Swordmaster gently took the other ring, slowly slipping it onto Geist's finger. "With this ring, I wed you, Geist Grace, to have and to hold forever. I want to spend forever with you, with our family, and I will cherish you to the end of days…and beyond them. I cherish you forever."

 _Forever…_ Geist thought his heart skipped a beat that, and he felt a wetness in his own eyes. "Tsuna…" He smiled, wiping his own eyes with a hand, noticing the ring now on his finger before looking up at Kamiizumi, "Thank you."

Kamiizumi smiled back at him, lifting one his hands to cup the other's cheek. "You're welcome, Geist."

"Does anyone have any objections?" Norzen suddenly called out to the crowd. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace!"

Crickets. No response.

To be fair, everyone's ears were _ringing_ from Norzen Horoskoff's voice. Even Kamiizumi and Geist covered each other's ears to protect each other.

The Astrologian chuckled, before booming five words.

" _You may kiss the groom!"_

Geist pulled Kamiizumi close to kiss him, and the Swordmaster happily let him. As the two locked lips, the hall burst into applause and cheering. Minette and Revenant both cheered from nearby, watching their fathers and knowing that they were now married (and therefore Minette and Revenant were also officially siblings now).

As both men pulled back to breathe, both of them still holding each other close, they looked to their cheering children, the crowd, surrounded by family and friends alike, and they looked to each other, smiling.

"Tsuna?"

"Yes?"

Geist raised a hand to caress the Swordmaster's cheek. "I love you."

Kamiizumi chuckled, moving Geist's hand so he could kiss the other's finger, the one with the wedding ring on it.

"I love you too, Geist."

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fic, as well as the whole continuum! I really appreciate that I could share this journey with all of you, and I could not have gone this far without your support of both the ship and this continuum as a whole. I am so, so grateful for all of you reading, and words alone can't express my gratitude for you reading, reviewing, and so on!**

 **Also, another note: I'll be posting a reflection about** _ **my**_ **thoughts on the entire continuum up until the wedding oneshot on Wordpress by tomorrow or the day after! If you want to check that out to see some of MY inner thoughts on writing the ship and this continuum, as well as whether I'll be continuing this continuum after the wedding, follow my Wordpress blog to check it out! :D The url is mysticalauthoress!**

 **Thank you once again for reading, as well as your support! XD**


End file.
